parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2005's Disney sequel film "Kronk's New Groove" Cast * Kronk (Adult) - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) * Kronk (Young) - Young Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 1 & 2) * Miss Birdwell - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) * Kuzco - Toby Tenma (Astro Boy; 2009) * Pacha - Jak (Jak and Daxter) * Chicha - Keira Hagai (Jak and Daxter) * Yzma (Human) - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Yzma (Bunny) - Thumper (Bambi) * Bucky the Squirrel - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Chaca - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Tipo - Gil (Bubble Guppies) * Tipo (Devil) - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Tipo (Angel) - Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Grug Crood (The Croods) * Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Titan (Megamind) * Papi - Tim Lockwood (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) * Rudy the Old Man - Osmo (Daxter) * Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Granny (Baby Looney Tunes) * Chicha's Baby - Poof (The Fairly Oddparents) * Theme Song Lady - Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Ipi - Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) * Topo - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) * Hildy - Lucy Tucci (Home) * Marge - Nemu Kurotsuchi (Bleach) * Tina - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Team of Headhunters - Tyler (Heavy Metal; 2000), Hotep and Huy (The Prince of Egypt) * Huayna - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) * Girl with Low Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Jane Darling (Return to Neverland) * Tall Boy with High Ponytail in Kronk's Team - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) * Girl with Low Pigtails in Birdwell's Team - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Chubby Girl with Pigtails in Kronk's Team - Bessie (The Mighty B) * Chubby Boy in Birdwell's Team - Russell (Up) * Yoli - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Boy with High Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Richard Tyler (Animated) (The Pagemaster) * Llamagram Messenger - John Smith (Pocahontas) * Llamagram Messenger's White Toucan - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Condor/Eagle That Carries Bunny Yzma Off - Spyro (Spyro The Dragon) Scenes * The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) - Part 1 * The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) - Part 2 * The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) - Part 3 * The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) - Part 4 * The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) - Part 5 * The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) - Part 6 * The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) - Part 7 * The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) - Part 8 * The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) - Part 9 * The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) - Part 10 * The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) - Part 11 * The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) - Part 12 * The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove (2005) - Part 13 End Credits Movie used * Kronk's New Groove (2005) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: * Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs * Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2 * Astro Boy (2009) * Jak II * Jak 3 * Jak X: Combat Racing * Tangled * Bambi * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Goldie & Bear * Bubble Guppies * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * The Croods * Megamind * Daxter * Baby Looney Tunes * The Fairly Oddparents * The Princess and the Frog * The Road to El Dorado * Home * Bleach * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Heavy Metal 2000 * The Prince of Egypt * The Boss Baby * Return to Neverland * The Iron Giant * Wreck-It Ralph * The Mighty B * Up * Jake and the Neverland Pirates * The Pagemaster * Pocahontas * Dumbo * Spyro The Dragon Gallery See also * The Robot Boy's New Groove (Preceded) * The Robot Boy's New School (Following) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Kronk's New Groove Category:The Emperor's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove Movie Spoof